


Pure Bliss

by penetratiion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, i wrote this as a dare ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penetratiion/pseuds/penetratiion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Haise finds some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Bliss

Haise was in the Quinx apartment, but alone this time. Shirazu, Urie, Mutsuki, and Saiko were nowhere to be found. The four Quinxs had gone out together while the young ghoul investigator remained to catch up on some reports and cases. However, there was one problem. He was feeling quite hot and bothered and it wasn't allowing him to focus on his work.

With a sigh, the investigator thought that it might not be bad to relieve himself, he had an empty apartment. His cheeks were flushed with a bright pink, but he bit his lip and still consented to his ever-growing desires. Haise let himself relax as he took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only his plain boxers. He sat himself down on the bed, a shuttering sigh escaping his lips as his back hit the headboard.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he needed the release. It was driving him insane. He palmed himself through his boxers, a light moan sputtering past the barrier of his lips. He felt how hard his member was, and he couldn't hold back by palming himself harder.

His breaths were beginning to come out in short bursts, his cheeks flushing even more. Haise finally slipped his boxers down his thighs, his cock springing up into action. He didn't hesitate to start by pumping himself, also allowing himself to massage the head of his cock with his thumb.

Breathy moans were released from his mouth, surprisingly some being quite loud. He was writhing against the bed, it just felt too good to care. Daringly, he let his free hand travel up his body. It ended up in him rolling his fingers between one of his nipples. A loud moan escaped his lips in surprise, he forgot just how good it felt.

His stroking took a large turn in increasing pace, a certain heat beginning to coil in his stomach. He felt his dick twitch at how close to release he was. Within a few more strokes, he shuddered with a silent moan. His exhausted body slumped in the bed, ribbons of white covering his naked stomach.

He was panting, trying to get breaths of lost air back into his lungs. He rolled over in bed, also tugging his boxers back on to his body. The only problem with this scenario, was that there were four Quinx Squad members standing there right outside his door.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like that little twist because I did.


End file.
